Humans release waste in the form of fecal matter and/or urine. Conventionally, individuals use paper such as toilet paper to remove waste residue located on their genital and/or rectal areas. However, there are some individuals who are incapable of using this conventional means. For example, individuals who have back, neck, and spinal cord problems or are extremely obese have difficulty performing this task. As a result, some individuals must seek assistance from others. This causes some individuals embarrassment and a sense of loss of dignity. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a tool that will allow these individuals to perform this task in the privacy of their own home, or in convalescent homes, hospitals, or any other location.